


Day 7: Family

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 7: Family, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Asami realizes what family really means.





	Day 7: Family

**Korrasami Week 2017 Day 7: Family**

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” The man’s booming voice startled the two young women, freezing them on the spot. They had been to engrossed in their love making, to hear Hiroshi announce his presence when he entered the mansion or to even take notice of him once he had entered the room.

“Dad I can explain!” the panic in Asami’s voice was clear as day and her thoughts were racing as her father crossed the room, anger and hate contorting his face in a way the heiress had never seen before.

 This couldn’t be happening, this shouldn’t be happening. Hiroshi had still almost a month left on his tour inspecting FI sites all over the world. They had gotten bold in his absence, not bothering to lock the door and now it had happened, six months of hiding her relationship with Korra from her father destroyed in a single moment of carelessness.

The enraged industrialist had now reached his daughter’s bed, with a swift motion he grabbed the short hair of the woman frozen in shock on top the heiress and yanked her savagely of the bed. “YOU! GET OUT!” Asami hissed in pain, when her lover’s hand was literally ripped out of her opening.

When the water bender didn’t move fast enough for his liking, Hiroshi kicked her hard in the side of her torso, making her groan. “I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WHORE!”

With tears running down her face, Asami tried to appeal to the man who had raised her, “Dad please just give me a chan….” When she was interrupted.

“SHUT UP1 STOP CALLING ME YOUR FATHER. YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION! I DON’T HAVE A DAUGHTER ANYMORE! SO, GET OUT! When he tried to kick Korra once more, she had enough. The naked woman caught the industrialists leg and with one pull tripped him. In front of her wide-eyed girlfriend she delivered a punch to Mr. Sato’s face before rising to her feet and dragging him to the door.

“You want us out fine. But until we are ready to go, you will leave us alone. With that she slammed and locked the door right in front of his surprised face.

“ ‘Sami are you ok?” It was a stupid question and she knew it, how could her lover be ok when her only living relative, the man who had raised her and who had sparked her interest in engineering had just disowned her. But Korra couldn’t think of anything else to say or ask.

 Asami’s face was extremely composed, gone was the shock and panic of her father finding out about their relationship but so were all other emotions. It was a mask she used to protect herself and both women knew it. “We can talk about that later I have a few things to pack.”

Korra wanted nothing more, than to comfort her girlfriend, but she knew Asami would only talk to her when she was ready.

Both women dressed in uncomfortable silence, before starting to pack the most essential of Asami’s things inside a large suitcase. Asami opened her hidden safe, pulling both her mother’s jewelry as well as the documentation proving her the owner of Future Industries out. Her father would remain in charge until she was 21 as Yasuko’s will had stated, but the company was ultimately Asami’s.

When they had finished packing they went downstairs to the garage, where after putting the suitcase in the trunk, Korra took the wheel. They hadn’t seen any trace of the elder Sato during their way through the large estate but Asami had locked her room nonetheless. The fact that she didn’t challenge Korra who still was only a novice at driving on her position as the driver only served to show how distraught Asami was.

While they drove in silence towards the Korra’s home, the southern woman kept stealing worried glances at her lover.

Asami had silent tears running down her face while she tried to come to grips with the reality of being all alone. The last member of her family had abandoned her and now she had nobody left.  She knew these thoughts weren’t fair to Korra but she knew there was a difference.

Asami had known of her father’s disgust with homosexuality ever since he had caught her kissing a girl from school with fourteen. He had made it clear, that he would not accept her s anything other than straight and for a time she had managed to comply with his wishes, only dating boys and suppressing any feelings she might have developed for woman before they could take root.

But then more than half a year ago she had crashed into Korra, and from the first moment she had looked into those shockingly blue eyes she had been lost. They had really hid it of during their first date, and after explaining the situation with her father the pro bender had even been willing to keep their relationship a secret from most people. Only Korra’s parents, Bolin and Mako had known.

So, despite the pain she knew it was causing Korra, they had kept the relationship private. Mako had helped tremendously, serving as her fake boyfriend and completely fooling everyone. All that stress and pain, so her father wouldn’t find out and now the cat-owl was out of the sack anyway.

“ ‘Sami you coming?” the engineer raised her head only to be confronted with the worried eyes of her girlfriend. It seemed she had been so in thought, that she had missed not only them arriving at Korra’s but also her lover carrying her suitcase out of the car as it was standing beside the open door. A worried looking Senna and Tonraq were slowly walking towards the car.

After she got out of the car, both young women were enveloped in a crushing hug by the older couple. Asami allowed the emotions she had suppressed ever since the confrontation with her dad to bubble to the surface and once more started to cry.

“Shhh everything will be ok. We are here for you. You are part of our family too.” The heiress heard Senna’s soothing voice at her ear, the older woman used the ability to reassure children no matter the situation only mothers had to calm the young engineer down.

And in that moment Asami realized, that Korra’s mother was right. She still had family despite Hiroshi’s rejection. She had Mako, Bolin, Tonraq, Senna and most important of all she still had Korra. Family was more than just blood, family were the people who supported you and sticked to your side no matter what live threw at you.

Asami was not alone.


End file.
